


with you it's easy

by chichevache



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Found Poem, Love, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichevache/pseuds/chichevache
Summary: This is a found poem assembled from Umberto Eco's lovelyBaudolino.





	with you it's easy

you have been my demon –  
a body that is pure apparition,  
a divine ghost

your blood dripped into my mouth –  
it’s simple like all holy things

the secret throb of one’s own heart –  
spices with languid scents,  
words that intoxicate like perfumes

blissfully enervated, and happily bored –  
paralyzed before the miracle of beauty

steeped to my bones in death –  
transfiguring the memory of your body  
in the depths of my heart

a feeling of serene adoration –  
the harmony between

it has been beautiful to dream with you –  
the marvels of the sunset country,  
a space that is not

my skin is even more sacred –  
liquid in the shadows


End file.
